Halloween
by 78Violetfan
Summary: A major Lima Halloween tradition: The William McKinley High School's Haunted House. But what happens when a night of fun between friends turns into a deadly feat for survival? Can they all make it out alive? (New summary, I felt the need for a change).
1. Haunted House

**Okay, so a while ago I put a poll on my profile asking which couple I should write a five-part romance about, and Quinntana won by one...**

**The thing is, I didn't know what to write about but I really wanted to write a holiday type story, so I came up with this one...this is only part one, but I hope you like it!**

* * *

"What do you wanna do tonight?" Santana asked as she took a seat next to her girlfriend.

Quinn clicked off the TV and turned toward her, "I've got plans."

"You do?" She took a sip of the beer she had in her hand.

"Yes." Quinn reached out and took the bottle from her, "you're underage."

Santana rolled her eyes, "babe, come on." She reached forward, "give it back." Quinn shook her head, causing Santana to try, "please?" The blonde shook her head again before Santana crouched forward and kissed her, "I'm asking nicely." She whispered causing Quinn to smirk taking a small sip of the beer before slipping it back into her hand. "Thanks," the Latina smiled before she sat back on her seat, "so tonight?"

Quinn shrugged saying, "it's Halloween, and we're back home…I figured we'd go to the haunted house."

Santana frowned, "the one at the school?"

To that Quinn nodded.

"No." Santana chuckled. "Come on, let's just stay in and watch some stupid movie marathon or something."

"Why are you scared?"

Santana laughed, "are you kidding?" Quinn shrugged. "No, I'm not scared, that carnival is for tiny losers who have nothing better to do. I've been to it before and it sucks."

Quinn frowned, "San-"

"It doesn't scare me, okay. I'm not scared of anything." She frowned, "except maybe you sometimes."

"What!"

"But only when you get a little angry…you know, then you're all…you know, scary-Quinn."

The blonde frowned, "come on?"

"Quinn," Santana sighed, "I-I just don't wanna-"

"It'll be fun." Quinn told her, "everyone will be there, Rachel brought Brody…please? Just go for me?"

Santana sighed, "so this isn't just a stupid 'haunted house?' It's a 'catch up with old friends thing?' No thanks."

"Are you sure you're not scared?" Quinn laughed.

The Latina took another swig of her drink, "it's not that at all. It's only Halloween and nothing about it scares me."

"Then go to the haunted house with me." Quinn shrugged, "please, baby?"

"Oh, fine." Santana gave it, "I'll go to this damn thing with you but you can't get angry if I don't have a good time."

"You'll have a great time." Quinn promised.

"Oh, will I now?"

"Yeah, cause you'll be with me." She pulled out her phone, "I'm just gonna let Rachel know we'll be there. Have you met Brody yet?"

Santana pulled her legs up and let them rest in Quinn's lap, "nope." She shook her head taking another sip of her beer.

"He's pretty awesome." Quinn told her as she typed in her message to the short diva.

"Is he hot?"

Quinn shrugged, "he's not bad."

"And that means?"

Quinn set her phone down, "if I was looking I'd say he's pretty hot, but I've already got the hottest girl around so there's no need to look."

Santana smiled, "you're totally right." She nodded, "I am pretty damn hot."

That earned her an eye roll.

"What? You're the one who said it."

Quinn's phone went off causing her to look at it, "Rachel says great, we'll meet up with everyone around 10:30."

Santana looked at the clock, "that's two hours."

"And? You already agreed to go."

"I didn't realize it started so early."

"Early? Santana the haunted house starts at 6:30 for the young kids who have to be in bed by 10:00, it's considered late for it to be open at 10:30."

"Do not tell me we have to dress up, or I'm telling you now, I'm not going."

"We don't _have _too."

"Good, cause it's not happening." Santana said standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"Taking a shower?"

"It's two hours away!"

"No, it's only down the hall." She smirked back to her girlfriend, "three seconds tops."

"Oh, aren't you clever?" The sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"I have my moments." She replied before sauntering away.

As the bathroom door shut Quinn heard her phone go off. Quickly she opened it and pressed it against her ear, "hello?"

"Hi!" It was drawn out.

"Hey Britt," Quinn smiled, "what's up?"

"Rachel just told me you convinced Santana to come."

"I did, indeed."

Brittany laughed, "great! So what are you going as?"

"Oh, uh…we don't really have any costumes…since it's already Halloween it's a little late to pick some out."

"Oh, come on!" She could hear the frown in her voice, "Halloween is all about dressing up. Sam and I are going as Wolverine and Rogue…Rachel said she was going as an Elvin bra while Brody's costume is Batman."

"An Elvin bra?"

"That's what she said…Finn's going as Frankenstein, no reason for questions there." She laughed, "Kurt's going as Draco Malfoy and Blaine is Harry Potter."

"Oh!" Quinn laughed.

"Tina and Mike are hot doctor and sexy nurse…Mercedes is Beyonce…I forget about the rest, but you get it."

"I do."

"You've gotta go as something, and make Santana dress up too, okay…If you don't it won't be the same."

Quinn sighed, "hey, we're lucky she's coming at all, all right?"

"You know, when I was dating her I could get her to do anything."

That caused Quinn to frown, "y-yeah Brittany, I know."

"So, we'll see you there?"

Quinn said goodbye before she hung up her phone, "and Elvin bra?"

* * *

"Why are you wearing that?" Santana asked as she entered Quinn's room to find her wearing her Cheerio uniform.

"Do I look good?"

"Amazing." Santana nodded, "but that doesn't answer my question."

The blonde shrugged, "Brittany wants us to dress up and I don't really know what else to wear."

"Just go as yourself."

"What do you think I'm doing?" She motioned to the uniform, "I used to wear this all the time."

"Yeah, and I'm a bit pissed off that Coach Sylvester let you keep yours and I didn't get to keep mine…we both served great time on that damn squad."

"She always liked me more."

"You better put your hair up to capture the whole image."

"I'd rather not." She shrugged, "you know you could put your uniform on and we could go as cheerleaders together."

"I thought I didn't have to dress up!" Santana whined.

"Brittany really thinks we should."

"Who cares what Brittany thinks?" Her girlfriend replied, "I mean, come on, Quinn, you said I didn't have to dress up."

"Will you please?"

Looking into Quinn's eyes the Latina shrugged, "Quinn?"

"Look, I know that-"

"Q," Santana reached out and grabbed the blonde's hand, "you know I love you, but this is ridiculous." She shook her head, "I don't even want to go…no, come on don't make that face. No, you're being unfair."

"Please?"

"Ugh! Fine, I'll dress up, but I'm not going as a damn cheerleader…I left my uniform back in my dorm."

"Okay."

As she saw Quinn's smile Santana felt her heart flutter a little bit, "I'll wear that stuff you wore junior year for that Bon Jovi number we did. You still have it?"

Quinn brightened, "I do." She pointed over to her closet, "in there."

"But you owe me."

"Breadstix, tomorrow. I promise."

"I love you." Santana said before she walked over to the closet to retrieve her costume.

* * *

"Hey!" Rachel greeted as Santana and Quinn walked up to her in front of the school as a few little kids walked around with their candy bags for trick-or-treating.

"Hi." Quinn smiled looking the girl over, "so that's what an Elvin bra looks like?"

"A what?" The girl frowned.

Quinn laughed, "Brittany told me you were going as an Elvin bra-"

"What the hell is an Elvin bra?" Santana wondered reaching for Quinn's hand.

The blonde smiled turning back to Rachel who had the same questioning look as her girlfriend did, "I realize now that she meant you were going as _Elphaba_."

Rachel laughed as her boyfriend came over and handed her a cup, "apple cider." He said before looking toward the other two, "you're holding hands."

"That a problem?" Santana napped stepping closer to her girlfriend.

"Oh," Brody shook his head, "no, I didn't mean anything by it…just the last time I met Quinn she didn't seem like the type to flaunt her relationship, that's all."

Santana shrugged pulling her hand from Quinn's and instead resting her arm around her shoulder, "sorry." She shrugged.

"It's cool." The boy said. "You girls want something to drink." He asked, "I could get you some cider."

"That'd be great, thanks." Quinn replied while Santana only nodded.

"Okay," the boy smiled, "I'll be right back." He told Rachel before he walked away.

"Oh, my God," Rachel looked at Quinn, "you totally should have called me, I could have lent you my Glinda costume, could've been a pair."

"Who?"

"Glinda the good witch, from _Wicked, _it's where Elphaba came from." Quinn told her.

Santana shook her head, "she's fine how she is."

"She's a cheerleader."

"And a hot one at that."

"Santana!"

At the sound of her name the girl turned to face her friends, "hey, Britt." She smiled at her costume before looking at the boy hanging on her arm, "I expected you to go as a fish, to fit your mouth…or maybe the naked cowboy because of the obsession you have with your abs."

"Oh, come on." Sam laughed, "you can do better than that."

The girl shrugged, "this stupid holiday's cramping my style."

"Hola!" Mercedes greeted flaunting her Beyonce getup.

"Hey." Santana smiled looking her ay, "nice look." She pointed to the couple behind Mercedes.

Mike shrugged, "it was Tina's idea."

The girl smiled, "ever since we got back together, Mike's been letting me choose everything."

"Pretty much." The boy shrugged, "I only wanna make her happy."

Santana nodded looking toward the guy with dreadlocks, "and what are you?"

"I'm a hippie." Joe shrugged, pushing back one of his dreds.

Quinn stepped over to him, wrapping her arms around Santana, and resting her head on her shoulder, "so nothing's changed?" She laughed.

"Only as much as you did." Artie pointed out rolling up in his zombie makeup from their _Thriller/Heads Will Roll _number.

"Where's Frankenteen and my favorite fairies?" Santana questioned.

"Ask and you shall receive." Finn laughed as he stepped over with Harry and Draco.

"You know I always thought they were secretly sneaking around." Quinn directed toward the Potter characters.

"Best couple ever." Santana agreed.

"Hey, no making fun of us." Blaine shook his head, "you're the one trying to rock the biker chick thing with a cheerleader as your date nonetheless."

"Totally doesn't work." Kurt chimed in.

"Hey," Quinn objected, "the costumes were last minute."

"Shh, Q," Santana kissed her temple, "we look great."

"Here we are…" Brody trailed off as he handed Quinn and Santana their cider, "I don't think I got enough."

"Ah, they don't need it." Santana said, clinking her glass with Quinn before taking a sip.

"So, everybody's here." Tina shrugged.

Quinn frowned, "what about Puck, Sugar, Marley and Jake?"

"Marley and Jake said they couldn't make it." Brittany told her, "Puck and Sugar should've been here by now."

Santana started glancing back at the school, "it looks like a bust, you sure you want to go through it?"

"Santana," Quinn gave her the infamous eyebrow raise.

"Mr. Schue said the house was open at certain times for the little kids, we'll be in there alone since all that's finished." Finn pointed out.

"If that's that, then why'd we have to dress up?" Santana barked.

"Because it's fun." Brittany informed. "Come on, aren't you ready?"

"To get it over with? Yes."

"She claims to hate Halloween." Brittany told the crowd, "I just think she's scared."

"I'm not scared." Santana returned.

Quinn smiled, "would you like me to hold your hand?"

"Well, yes, but not because I'm scared."

"Let's do this then!" Tina cried.

"Whoo!"

The kids threw their empty cider cups away before making their way toward the school. "Now, no matter what," Rachel turned toward her friends, "if anyone gets scared there's no turning back. We go all the way through." Santana rolled her eyes, "it's a damn haunted house, nothing's going to be scary enough to actually chase you away." Quinn gave her a look. "What?"

"Don't ruin my fun, please?" She paused a moment before saying, "Breadstix tomorrow, remember?"

Santana smiled, "oh, go on then." She squeezed Quinn's hand before pushing Rachel toward the door. The shorter girl gave them all her best Rachel Berry dazzling smile before pushing her way through the door.

The hallways were completely clouded with smoke machines as a haunting type of music filled their ears through the school's sound system. "You can't even see anything." Santana whispered. There were fake fire lamps providing little light as well as a few strobe lights, but that combined with the smoke didn't do much.

"Let's just continue." Mike urged. "It's gonna be good." There was a smile hinting in his voice before a slam of a door caused them to jump with the sound of a blood chilling scream.

"What was that?" Mercedes groaned.

"Oh, Wheezy relax." Santana scoffed, "we only just started."

They continued down the hall. "Are you having fun yet?" Santana asked trying to look at Quinn. She felt the girl shift and let her head rest on her shoulder causing the Latina to smile to herself. Continuing further down the hall they heard a few lockers clattering against each other and through the lights Santana swore she saw something sweep across the floor, causing her to jump away. "Whoa!"

"Hey!" Quinn snapped out, "are you okay?" She chuckled.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine."

"I think you jumped." Mercedes motioned.

"I didn't." Santana shook her head, "no."

"You did too." Quinn laughed as they continued down the hall. The lockers continued slamming together as the strobe lights flickered.

The haunting music continued to rip through their ears before they reached the end of the hallway. "We've gotta split up." Finn stated, "there's no way we'll get through the whole thing together."

"No." Rachel objected, "it's best to stick together."

"We'll split up." Blaine agreed with Finn, "Santana, Quinn, Brody, Rachel, Sam, Brittany and Joe. Go right. Tina, Mike, Artie, Mercedes, Finn, Kurt and I will go this way."

"Fine." Rachel huffed, "then we'll have to come back through to get the full experience."

"No we don't." Santana disagreed, "once is enough."

"But I wanna see the whole thing."

"They'll give you the full blow by blow after."

"Oh, come on." Sam laughed pushing the girls forward, "let's get on with it." As the group split up and evil laugh filled their ears before there was a quiet whimpering. "Do you hear that?" Santana whispered.

"Hear what?" Brody questioned.

Santana could sense that he had turned around, but she couldn't really see his face. "That noise?" The Latina continued, "it sounds like someone's crying."

"No one's crying." Quinn told her, "it's probably just the sound-" she stumbled off and Santana felt a tug on her hand as Quinn pulled her to the floor.

"Ow!" Santana snapped sitting up, "Quinn, are you okay?" She tugged on Quinn's hand until she could see the girl in the flashing light. "Oh, my God!" Santana pressed forward wiping at the blood on her girlfriends forehead, "Q?"

"You're bleeding." Rachel gasped as she leaned down.

Quinn squinted wiping at her forehead, "it's not mine." She argued looking around, "oh, my God!"

Santana's eyes widened, noticing just what her girlfriend had, "is that…"

The whimpering sounded closer this time. "Hello?" Santana whispered.

"Who are you saying that too?" Brittany asked, "what is that?"

"Shh." Santana waved her hand, she leaned forward, "did you slip in it?" She asked Quinn.

"I don't think so." She whispered, "I felt something against my leg. I think I tripped over it."

"On what?" Brody asked.

Brittany screamed jumping away.

"What!" Rachel, Joe and Sam looked at her.

"Something touched my leg!" The girl squeaked.

"What?" Santana asked before feeling a tap on her own leg, the whimpering continued.

It was followed by a, "r-run."

Quinn turned to Santana, "did you-"

"No."

"Oh, my God!" Rachel gasped lunging forward. Santana watched as she pulled something up, to lean against the lockers.

"Sugar?" Santana and Quinn wondered together. She didn't look like herself she was dressed in a sexy kitten costume. But that wasn't what made her look different.

"Oh, God, are you okay?" Quinn asked crawling over to the girl.

When they fell down, Santana and Quinn had landed in a pool of blood. Quinn had tripped over Sugar, and the Latina was sure now that it was her blood they had landed in.

Sugar tried weakly to shake her head. "I-I just…"

"What?" Rachel urged. Santana reached out grabbing Quinn's hand. She needed some kind of contact, to know that she was okay.

"Puck." The broken girl whispered. "We were…and he just-"

"Just what?" Quinn asked, "you what?"

"He's…dead." It was the last thing she said before her eyes drifted closed.

Brody looked around before asking, "what the hell is going on?"

"Is she okay?" Was Brittany's question.

Within the shimmering lights Santana could see Rachel's head shake as she pulled her hand away from the girl who was leaning against the lockers. "She's gone."

Santana felt the air rush from her lungs.

"Are-Are you sure?" Sam asked.

Quinn leaned forward, checking herself, but Santana made sure not to let go of her hand. "Yeah," the cheerleader whispered, "Sugar's dead."

* * *

**Okay, so let me know what you think, please, I've never tried this kind of story before and I want to know how it goes!**

**Thanks so much for reading, and please review!**


	2. Disappearance

**So, it took forever for the second chapter, I know, it's no where near Halloween anymore, but if you're still interested in this story that's awesome...**

* * *

"This is a joke right?" Santana said pulling Quinn up from the floor as she herself stood.

"I-I don't think so." Rachel said, "she's dead."

"Oh, come on." Sam turned to her, "you're kidding right?" He turned to Quinn, "I mean this has gotta be a joke?"

"It's not!" Quinn bit back, "I'm _covered_ in blood, it's all over the floor…Sugar's dead."

As the lights continued to blink Santana turned away, "we should find the others." She said, "if this is…if she's dead-"

"She is." Rachel informed.

"Okay." Santana pulled Quinn's arm as she began walking the other way, "we need to find the others, we need to get out of here."

She was only slightly aware of the footsteps behind her as her friends followed down the hall. Her mind kept racing back and forth. How the hell could this be happening? And what had she seen race across the floor earlier? It couldn't have been Sugar. She wouldn't have been able to move that fast. "Do you think Puck's really gone?" Quinn whispered as they walked around. Santana couldn't answer because she honestly didn't want to think about it. What the hell was going on?

"You guys, wait." Rachel said causing them to stop.

"What is it?" Joe looked her way.

"Brittany's gone."

"W-what?" Santana stepped over to her, "what do you mean?"

"She was here." Rachel motioned beside her. "She was following us, I mean, she was here, walking right beside me, then I looked over and she wasn't there anymore."

Santana shook her head, "no, no." She looked around, "she's gotta be like right here. We would've noticed if she-"

"Wait," Sam interrupted, "maybe she went back."

"Back where?" Brody wondered.

"To get Sugar."

"But why…"

Just then something rammed into Rachel's shoulder, "sorry." A voice pierced the air, they sounded out of breath.

"Britt, where were you?" Santana asked.

"I went back…Sugar shouldn't stay in here, we should take her with us."

"Okay." Sam shrugged, "we can go-"

"She wasn't there." Brittany said, "that's why I ran back…Sugar wasn't there."

Santana furrowed her eyebrows as Quinn stepped up behind her, "Brittany she can't get up and walk away."

The taller blonde nodded through the smoky hall, "I know…you guys I swear she's gone!"

The haunting music continued to flow through her ears giving Santana a headache with it's high pitch screaming and dark laughter. "Look, let's just get out of here, we'll call the police when we get out."

"Can't we call them now?" Brody asked.

"I left my phone in the car." The Latina looked to Quinn, "you have yours?"

She shook her head, "I left it at home, I have no place to hold it otherwise."

"I can't get a signal." Joe informed as he looked to his device.

Brody shook his head, "that's just great!"

"What about you?" Santana wondered.

He shrugged, "Rachel wouldn't let me bring it."

"I thought it'd be best to leave the technology out for the night." The diva informed.

"What about you Brittany?"

The girls blinking figure checked her pockets before she said, "I brought it with me, I swear."

"You must've dropped it." Sam said before saying, "mine's dead, it's charging at home."

"There's your answer." Santana turned to Brody before saying, "no running off, we need to find the others and make sure they're okay before we get out. As soon as we're out we'll call the police, unless you get a signal at sometime." She looked to Joe, "so keep your phone out." The dreadlocked boy nodded as he walked along with them. "Stick together, and…be careful."

"They couldn't have gotten far." Rachel said as they pressed forward.

"When did we split up again?"

"Right at the start." Quinn said, "once we reached the end of the hallway."

"It was right here."

"They should be close." Brittany whispered as she looked around. It was quiet a moment before she said, "where do you think Sugar went?" She didn't get an answer though. Santana was sure no one would really want to think about it at the moment.

It didn't take long until Santana felt Quinn's arm tap hers, "there." She pointed ahead, "Finn!"

The group ahead stopped moving, that much could be detected through the flashing lights. The tallest figure took a step toward them, "Quinn?"

That was all it took for Santana and her group to jog over to the others, "we have to get out of here." Santana said as they met them.

"What?" Finn wondered.

"Oh, my God, Quinn, what's on your face?" Mercedes' voice chimed in.

"It's blood." Rachel informed, "Sugar's. We need to leave."

"Sugar…" Kurt gasped, "what is going on?"

"Can we please just get out of here!" Quinn said, "please?"

"But-"

Santana stopped Beyonce before she could ask what was going on again. "Look, we'll explain later, first lets just get out of this place." She reached forward with her freehand grabbing whoever was in front of her and pulling them back toward the exit, "hold on to someone." She advised as they all walked with her.

"Here." Rachel said, "turn left, the exit is right over here." Santana followed, the whole group rushing forward. Whoever it was that she had grabbed onto pulled away. "Hey!" She snapped, her other hand grasping tighter on Quinn's hand.

"Damn it!" Sam's voice rang out.

"What's wrong?" Brittany's normally bubbly voice was layered with fear.

"The door." Sam answered, there was a loud pop and Santana assumed he had kicked it for emphasis, "it won't open."

"A-are you sure?" Rachel wondered.

"Yeah." Brody chimed in, he was rattling the door handle, "it won't budge."

"Great." Joe mumbled.

"Does anyone have their phone?" Santana asked, "Joe, how's your signal?"

"I got nothing."

"My service is down." Blaine said.

"Please, someone tell me your phone is working." Quinn mumbled.

It didn't take long for them to find there were no phones, Mercedes' had broken last week and she was still waiting for her new one to come in the mail, Finn accidentally left his in his truck, Tina said hers had died, while Kurt's wouldn't get a signal, Mike had signal but then lost it, then had it, but when Santana told him to call the police he dialed but the phone kept cutting him out, and Artie didn't bring his.

"This is unbelievable, how can no one have a working phone?" Rachel moaned.

"Well, maybe you should've brought yours!" Sam snapped.

"I didn't know this was going to happen!"

"No one did!"

"Guys!" Santana and Quinn hollered out.

"Would someone please, tell us what is going on?" Kurt asked.

Santana sighed, "after we split up while we were walking down the hall Quinn tripped over something, she landed in a pool of blood, it was Sugar's, she had tripped over Sugar and landed in her blood. We tried asking her what was going on, but all she told us was that she had been with Puck and he had died-"

"What?"

"You're kidding!"

"I'm not." She said, "Sugar told us Puck was dead and that's why they weren't out front with us, I guess they came inside together, Puck probably wanted to try scaring us from the inside…now they're both dead."

"What do we do now?" Finn asked.

"We have to find a way out." The Latina answered, "but no splitting up, especially since we have no way to contact each other. Stick together, and hold someone."

"Brittany." Sam whispered, "over here."

Through the blinking lights Santana watched her best friend grasp her boyfriends hand, Rachel moved closer to Brody, Finn took Mercedes hand who grasped Kurt's who of course grabbed Blaine's. "Rachel, take Sam's other hand, we'll form a line." Quinn told her grabbing Joe with her other hand. Rachel did as she was told linking together with Sam. Brody grabbed Santana's open hand while Finn took Joe's. Tina and Mike were behind Kurt and Blaine.

"Where's the next exit?" Sam asked.

There was a loud thundering crash through the speakers along with an evil laugh.

"It's on the West side." Tina said, "it leads to the football field…we could go through the gym."

"All right, head that way." Finn directed the head of the line, which ended up being Sam and Brittany.

"What are we gonna do when we get out of here though?" Mercedes asked, "I mean we call the police, but what are we supposed to say?"

"What do you mean, Mercedes?" Tina asked, "they'll tell them what happened."

"Yeah," Mercedes said, "but once the police come, we'll be in questioning."

"Then you tell them the truth." Brody said, "we didn't do this."

"Well, duh." Mercedes whispered.

There was the sound of lightning and the clanking of the lockers causing them to jump. "Don't let go!" Quinn gasped as she was pulled with Joe. There was another evil laugh and what sounded like a few gunshots before Santana saw shadows jumping to the floor. "Quinn!" Santana gasped, her girlfriend was no longer holding her hand. "Q?" She looked down the hall seeing a shadowy figure standing in the light, but as soon as the lights flickered again, he was gone. "Quinn? Where are you?"

"I'm fine." Quinn called out, "I'm here."

"Where?" Santana crouched onto the floor, "I need your hand."

It only took a moment for Quinn to lock hands with her, Santana sighed in relief, "everybody okay?"

There was a grumbled response.

Santana looked down the hall again before asking, "Brittany? Sam? Rachel?"

"I'm okay."

"Still here."

"Me too."

"Finn? Artie? Kurt, and Blaine?"

"We're good." Kurt said.

"Joe? Mike and Tina? Mercedes and Brody?"

"I'm good." Joe said.

"Mike and I are here." Tina filled in.

"Mercedes?" Quinn repeated after a second of silence, "Brody?"

"Quinn." Mercedes repeated, but her voice was shaky.

"Mercedes." Quinn repeated, "you're okay?"

"I…" The girl paused, "I'm…I think…I-I've been shot."

"What?" Brittany asked, "where are you?"

"By t-the wall." She said slowly, "I was with Finn and Kurt, but the crash scared me…the shots…I got hit."

Within a second Finn's voice rang out, "it hit her side." He said before saying, "was it only one?"

"Y-yeah…I-I think so."

Santana looked at Quinn, the best she could manage with the lights how they were, "I wish I could see you right now." She whispered.

"I'm right here." Quinn told her.

"I-I think, Quinn I think somebody else is in here." The Latina then shook her head, "I mean obviously because Mercedes was shot, but…" She trailed off when she felt Quinn's hand brush her cheek.

"Let's stay calm…try not to worry, we'll make it out of here."

"I wanna kiss you." Santana mumbled. It only took a moment for Quinn to find her lips with her own, but the contact was quickly broken, because this was clearly not the moment, but it seemed to calm Santana down a little bit.

"Is everybody standing?" Quinn asked. "Mercedes, are you okay?"

"I'll manage." Mercedes said as everyone acknowledged their standing.

"We'll never make it if we're all together." Tina said, "I think we should split up, there's more than one exit and we could try them all, whoever is out first can get to the police."

"That does sound more logical." Kurt chimed in.

Santana reluctantly shook her head, it made a little more sense, cause really there was no sense in all of them dying if this was really happening, and they may have a better chance at survival splitting up. "Groups of four?" She suggested.

"It may be much." Finn said.

"Well what were you thinking singles?"

"Santana." She felt Quinn's hand against her back, "it's no time for fighting."

"I was thinking pairs." Finn said, "but fours might work-"

"Great, Quinn, Brittany and Sam are with me." Santana said.

"Finn you're the strongest, so you stick with Mercedes." Quinn told him.

"Okay, who else?"

"Blaine and I will go with you." Kurt told his stepbrother.

"We're uneven for four." Rachel said, "it's fourteen people."

"Rachel you and Brody can come with us." Quinn told her, "Then it'll be Artie, Tina, Mike and Joe."

"W-wait…" Rachel paused, "Brody?" Santana could vaguely see the girls outline spinning around, "where is he?"

"What do you mean? He was just here."

"No," Quinn was shaking her head, "he never answered…Brody?"

There was panic in Rachel's voice as she crouched onto the floor and began feeling around, "Brody? Brody, where are you?" There was a small sob, "he was right here!" She cried, "a-and now he's gone…Brody!"

Santana's heart clenched with the sound of Rachel's breaking voice, she'd be feeling the same if it'd been Quinn.

Quinn pulled away from Santana and joined Rachel, "Rach, come on." She said, "we need to go."

"But he was right here!"

She latched on to the girl, "someone's in here an-" She cut off as another crash fell through the speakers along with a blood chilling laugh and the sentence, _"thirteen's and unlucky number!"_

"Oh, my God!" Kurt moaned. "We're going."

"Sanny," Brittany whispered, "everyone's leaving, we can't just stay here."

Santana didn't expect her friends to part that quickly but as soon as that voice clicked over the speaker everyone seemed to be fending only for themselves, quickly forgetting about the rest of them and running for their own sakes.

"Quinn." Santana reached out for her girl, "Q, come on." She felt Quinn's hand wrap up in hers, but the blonde didn't let go of the crying girl, which of course Santana couldn't be upset about because, really, that would just be heartless. Instead Santana's other hand found Brittany's, "we'll head this way." She said directing in the opposite place that she had saw the figure earlier, she was going to warn the others, but they had all disappeared before she had the chance.

* * *

**So as I was writing this, I discovered a little something...**

**...I don't think I'll be able to fit this whole thing into five parts, so it'll probably be longer...**

**...Which in turn means I'll be writing another five-part romance about Quinntana since it had won the survey thing on my page...**

**...Anyway, thanks again for reading, and I hope the idea of making it longer is okay, that is if you're still interested in this story... **


	3. Haunted Rhymes

**Thank you so much for your awesome reviews, I really am pleased to hear that you're enjoying this story...I've never written horror before so I hope I'm doing it well...**

* * *

She was trying to be brave. Inside she was terrified to no end, but Rachel was shaking uncontrollably, subbing endlessly and Quinn and Brittany were both lurking as close as possible. So she was trying to be brave for them.

She'd never been the biggest fan of Trouty Mouth, he and Brittany had been together for a while now, probably two months longer than she and Quinn had been together, and in these moments the boy was definitely proving himself worthy of being Britt's boyfriend. He was holding her hand, his arm wrapped securely around her waist and answering every question she had to the best of his ability.

There was another haunting laugh within the speakers causing Rachel to whimper, before another crash of thunder played through. "Do you think we could try the windows?" Sam asked. Santana nodded, "yeah, we'll go into any room we reach and check the windows. That's a good idea."

"Should we be closer to the walls, then?" Brittany asked. "The doors are on the walls."

"It makes sense." Sam agreed.

"Yeah, okay." Santana said, "but we're staying on the same side. We'll go to the left side first and if we can't find a way out we'll travel back on the right."

"Sounds good." The blonde boy agreed through another sound of crashing thunder.

They slowly inched to the left side of the room, through the flickering lights Santana could see Sam's free hand lift up and start brushing along to feel for a door. Brittany pulled away from Santana to be closer to him, and Santana felt a little abandoned, but it was the girls decision. As long as she was still close, Santana was okay. The Latina slipped her hand out of Quinn's and before the other girl could protest she wrapped her arm securely around her waist. As they continued along the hallway they were quiet, the only sound was the noise through the speakers and Rachel's sobs which were beginning to sound dry.

Santana tilted her head to rest against Quinn's, her mind was only on one thing. This night had to end well. As long as Quinn and Brittany got out with her, she'd be okay.

She cared about everyone; Artie, Sam, Finn, Mercedes, Kurt, Brody, Tina, Blaine, Mike, Rachel and Joe. They all mattered to her, more than she'd ever want to admit but if she had to choose between anyone of them or Quinn and Brittany the two blondes would win hands down.

If she got out of this alive she had to have them by her side, it just had to be that way.

"Over here." Sam said causing her to break from her thoughts. She, Quinn and Rachel followed the shadow figures of Sam and Brittany into a dark room.

The first thing she noticed the boy try were the lights, but of course they didn't flicker on, that would've been too easy. There were a few windows in the room, four of them actually. Santana let go of Quinn, "Britt, come over here." She said. The blonde was there in seconds. "You all stay right here." She directed. "Sam and I will check the windows, Q, talk to me, I wanna know you're still here…Rach, Britt, you too. I don't care what you say, just talk."

"Sam says if we get out of here he's gonna take me to that new movie." Brittany stated.

"Not _if _Britt." Her boyfriend corrected, "_when_."

Santana made her way to one of the windows, pushing against the glass as Brittany rephrased her statement. Santana began jiggling with the latches as Rachel asked if they thought Brody was still alive.

"He could be." Sam grunted as he tried to push the window he was at open.

"I hope so." Brittany said, "I also hope my mom or dad fed Lord Tubbington because I think I forgot."

"Quinn, baby, talk to me." Santana said as she tried the window again.

"I'm fine Santana." Quinn stated. "…Hey, can't you just break the window if it won't open?"

_Duh! _"Yeah, actually." Sam chuckled, "probably."

There was another dark laugh followed by the voice stating, _"if you go outside will you actually be safe?"_

Santana backed away from the window, "what the hell does that mean?"

"Y-you think whoever trapped us in here has m-more people outside?" Rachel asked. Her voice was raw from all the crying she'd been doing the past few minutes.

"No." Santana shook her head, "no…who-" She sighed, "we have to try, if we're all out there we can fight…there can't be that many people out there, can there?" She was at another window, she hit it in frustration. "We should've stuck together."

There was a crack before Sam said, "you're right though." He was pushing the window he was at up, "if we get out there we can fight." As he finished pushing the window up something crashed into the desks causing a commotion and Santana heard three screams as the desks crashed to the floor. Santana whipped around, "Quinn!"

"I'm okay." She replied quickly.

"What was that?" Rachel breathed.

Santana saw her grab the shorter blonde's hand pulling her toward the pile of desks. "Q…Rachel, don't." Santana tried but they were moving over there. It was silent in the room, even the haunting music over the intercom was gone as the two figures inched closer to the mess on the floor.

"Oh, my God." Rachel whispered.

"Is that…" Rachel trailed off.

"What?" Santana, Brittany and Sam asked as Quinn was confirming Rachel's suspicion.

"It's Puck." Quinn told them, her voice was shaky as she and Rachel crouched down.

"Oh, my God." Rachel was crying again. "He's so cold."

Santana felt her stomach knot, she felt sick. This was complete conformation. It wasn't that she hadn't believed Sugar earlier when the girl had told them what happened to Puck, but she was hoping. How could this have happened? How could the boy just be dead?

The lockers were crashing again, the sound knocked her off guard and her heart was pounding in her ears. She hadn't even noticed Quinn turn her way, "San lookout!" Her girlfriend hollered, but Santana didn't get what she meant. Look out for what?

Within a second she was on the ground and there was a shot ringing through the air.

"Sam!" Brittany cried as Santana pushed a weight off of her.

The boy had jumped over to her. Tackling her to the ground.

"Is he okay?" Brittany asked. She, Rachel and Quinn were by their side in a moment. And Santana was confused, she hadn't even noticed what happened.

"Sam?" Brittany asked again.

"Santana." Quinn sounded terrified, "San, please say something."

"Sam?"

There was the sound of coughing and Santana heard Brittany's tear-filled chuckles so she assumed the coughing was Sam.

"San?" Quinn asked again.

For some reason she couldn't make a sound. Her heart was pounding and she had tried to speak, but nothing would come out.

"Oh, God." Rachel groaned, "Santana? Are you okay?"

Santana felt a hand on her chest and she quickly reached out and grabbed it, squeezing gently. "Oh, thank God!" Quinn cried, Santana felt her press closer, searching for her face, as soon as she closed in Quinn's lips brushed against her cheek and Santana's heart slowed a little as she briefly closed her eyes.

"What happened?" She finally got out. Quinn was still nuzzling against her, holding her hand in a death like grip.

"Are you hurt?" Her girl asked, ignoring her own question.

"No." Santana argued, "Quinn, what happened?"

"Somebody appeared at the window." Quinn told her, "they had a gun pointing toward you…they shot too, San…Sam jumped in the way…" She trailed off.

"Sam?" Rachel asked, "were you hit?"

The boy coughed again and Brittany whimpered, "he is." She had tears in her eyes, they showed through her voice.

"It's okay." The boy said, "I'm okay."

"I don't think we'll get out through the windows." Rachel whispered.

Santana sat up, pulling Quinn with her, "where were you hit, Sam?" She asked.

"My side, same as Mercedes." Sam replied after a minute or so.

That wasn't good.

"You're okay, though, right?" Brittany asked., "you're all right?"

"Of course." Santana could barely make out the boy's nod.

Her heart clenched. The freaking guy saved her life! He took a bullet for her! And to top it all off he was saying he was okay for Brittany's sake. He wasn't okay. If they couldn't get out of here soon, he wouldn't be okay. If he hadn't tackled her Santana would be dead or close to it. A few months ago she hated him for practically taking Brittany from her, and now she owed him everything.

She felt Quinn's lips on her neck as she tried to calm her heart. The girl was pressing up against her, as close as she could without being on top of her. "Don't leave me." Quinn whispered. "Please, Santana…"

She felt herself shake her head, turning a little and catching Quinn's lips with her own. Her hand was caressing her cheek and there were tears rolling across her skin and she wasn't sure if they were hers or Quinn's. She couldn't imagine never having the chance to kiss her again, to hold her, to lay with her, to touch her or make love to her. "I love you." She breathed when they finally pulled away. Quinn was nodding against the hand still pressed against her cheek.

"I love you, too." the blonde stated, pressing a kiss into Santana's palm, "I love you, so much."

They were out of the room a few minutes later. Quinn and Santana were helping Sam, his arms draped around their shoulders as they inched down the hallway. Rachel was crying again, trying her best to stay optimistic, but failing miserably and Brittany was walking a step in front of them so Sam could keep an eye on her.

They had to stop a few times so Sam could catch his breath. He had been shot in the lung, Santana was sure of it. That's where the dark patch of blood was, his side. He couldn't breathe, it all added up.

"Maybe you should leave me." He suggested, after stopping for the third time.

"No, we can't." Brittany said, "we're not-"

"Britt, I'm dying." Sam said, "if you go on without me, you have a better chance-"

"Shut up." Quinn told him, "we're not leaving you to die." She was crying, they all were, there was no fighting the tears.

"I'm already dead." Sam said. "I'm coughing up blood and I-I can barely breathe."

"Sam." Santana looked at him, the best she could through the strobe lights and fake fiery lamps. "We're in this together. We're not leaving you." She owed him her life.

The boy was grateful, they could tell, he may have suggested they leave him, and he may have meant it, but he was grateful all the same.

They hadn't tried anymore classrooms for fear of another attack. There was a shriek after a few more minutes of walking with the haunted soundtrack and Santana wasn't sure if the shriek was part of the music or if it was from one of her other friends.

_"Ears splitting, blood splattering, glass is shattering…you're near the end!"_ The voice sang through the intercom sending a chill down Santana's spine.

_"Bones are breaking, hearts are shaking, times a wasting…one of you is dead!"_ The rhyme was followed by an evil laugh.

"Oh, my God!" Rachel moaned.

"Sanny, I'm scared." Brittany whispered, pressing closer to Santana, Sam and Quinn.

The Latina couldn't say anything she was scared too.

_"Sixteen came in and none can survive_  
_Sugar was sweet and Puck was a riot_  
_Brody's a waste and Mercedes will decay..._  
_Sam was a hero and for now Santana is safe_  
_Quinn's close to dying only a minute more_  
_Rachel will soon be lying on the floor_  
_Brittany won't stop shaking her innocence is gone_  
_Finn will be taken as Mike's hanging in the door_  
_Tina will swing as Artie follows Joe's bitter end_  
_While Kurt and Blaine will never love again…_  
_Sixteen beautiful souls are trapped inside this house of mine!"_

* * *

**There's chapter three, I hope you enjoyed it...please tell me what you think, I'd love to hear your opinion!**

**...As always thanks for taking the time to read it!**


	4. Paranoid

**...So I'm so excited that you guys are enjoying this story, like no lie...I'm glad it's a bit spooky for you I really am trying to make it not sound incredibly dumb and since it's Glee I figured I'd add some kind of song thing in there you know...**

**...Anyway on with the chapter, I hope you like it!**

* * *

_Quinn's close to dying only a minute more. _It kept playing in her mind. Did that mean Quinn was going to be next? She didn't know. Nothing that had been happening this night made sense. Who would do this? And why? If she hadn't been scared earlier, Santana was definitely scared now.

That rhyme had to have been the scariest thing she'd ever heard. The only thing that came to mind was: what? She didn't understand, she didn't get it at all.

They had stopped walking when the rhyme had begun, the chilling voice was laughing and it scared them all too much to travel on. With Sam in the condition he was in at the moment it was too difficult for them to make any sudden movements so they stayed.

After the attack in the classroom finding Puck's body in the mass of desks they figured trying to get out would only result in more injury so Rachel had shakily wondered if they should just stay put. So that's what they did.

Santana was seated in between Quinn and Rachel, her left arm was around Quinn's waist while her hands were occupied, one gently holding her girlfriends hand and the other locked in Rachel's vice grip. Rachel was shaking, tears still rolling down her face, but for now she was silent. Sam was on the other side of Quinn, his head resting on her shoulder, his sharp intake of breath every few moments was the only indication that he was still alive. Quinn's arm was over his shoulders and she was gently brushing a hand through his hair trying to soothe him somehow. Brittany was on the other end, it wasn't where Santana wanted her, but she had insisted on sticking beside her man, so that was where she was.

_Quinn's close to dying only a minute more._

Santana closed her eyes, her head hitting the locker behind her. This whole situation was incredible. She didn't understand how a night of fun could turn out so bad. She thought that kind of stuff only happened in the movies.

As she sat there in the empty hallway she briefly wondered how the others were doing. Where they having better luck? What if she never saw them again? She wasn't sure if she'd be able to take it. Her eyes began to sting with bitter tears in realization.

Sugar would never comment on anything in a nasty way and then blame it on her self-diagnosed Asperger's again.

She'd never again hear Puck call Quinn baby mama or punch him in the arm for suggesting a threesome.

What if she never heard Artie rant about the newest Halo? Or Mike's thoughts on how Asians were the best at everything? How could she deal with anything if she wasn't able to take a jab at Finn every time they ran into each other?

She might never get another chance to sing with Mercedes or listen to Kurt try and change her style listing many colors and outfit coordination's she'd never consider wearing.

She wanted to be able to witness Blaine Marry Kurt…or what if Joe ever decided to cut his hair? She'd miss his hippie ways.

She wanted to be there for Brittany's graduation as well as her first audition for a dance company. She had an entire lifetime owed to Sam for saving her life, what if she was never able to pay him back?

She wanted to be able to propose to Quinn in the future, to marry her. What if she never got the chance to marry her? She wanted a family…

And God, she would do anything to hear _Rachel Berry _burst into song at the moment…

What if she never got the chance to say goodbye?

"Bones are breaking, hearts are shaking, times a wasting…" Rachel was whispering it. "One of you is dead." Santana looked over to see the girl shaking her head, "he's dead." She said. "Brody's dead."

"You don't know that." It was Brittany.

"I do." Rachel was nodding. She let Santana's hand go and shot up to her feet. "I do know it…it said so in the rhyme. Ears splitting, blood splattering, glass is shattering, you're near the end…we're all gonna die. That's what that means. Bones are breaking, hearts are shaking, times a wasting, one of you is dead. That's Brody." Rachel was pacing, her voice was shaking but it seemed as though her tears were gone.

"Sixteen came in and none can survive." Brittany added.

"Yes." Rachel agreed. "Again, we're all gonna die."

"Sugar was sweet and Puck was a riot." The blonde continued.

"And they're gone."

Santana shook her head, how were they remembering this?

"Brody's a waste."

"He's dead." Rachel said, "Mercedes will decay."

"She was shot." It was Quinn this time. "Sam was a hero and for now Santana is safe."

The rhyme was listing them off in order. It had Santana shaking her head in protest, it couldn't be in order, that would mean…"Quinn's close to dying only a minute more." She felt the words leave her mouth in a choke.

Quinn was looking at her, she could feel it but Santana couldn't bring her eyes to turn her way.

"And Rachel-that's me-will soon be lying on the floor…Quinn's next and then it's me."

"No." Santana shook her head, "you're being crazy-"

"I'm not! It's in order, it's all been true…it's only a matter of time."

This wasn't like Rachel at all. Sure the girl was crazy most of the time, but this was way past Rachel's normal crazy behavior the girl sounded paranoid.

In all the scary movies Santana had seen, there always seemed to be someone who went crazy and their craziness never ended well. That person always died, and it always seemed to be linked to their behavior, like it may have been partially their fault.

"Rachel-"

"Halloween sucks!" The girl shouted, "I knew I shouldn't have come home, I should've stayed in New York!"

Santana reluctantly let go of her girlfriend's hand to stand in front of the shorter brunette, "look at me." She demanded.

Rachel was shaking her head, mumbling the rhyme over again. "Bones are breaking, hearts are shaking, times a wasting-"

"Rachel, look at me."

"One of you is dead. Sixteen came in and none can survive. Sugar was sweet and Puck was a riot. Brody's a waste and Merce-"

"Rachel!"

"-des will decay. Sam was a hero and for now Santana is safe-"

Santana gripped her by the shoulders and gave her a hard shake, "listen to me, none of that is gonna happen okay. Quinn's not going to die and neither are you all right. None of us are dying. Do you hear me?"

"Santana." Quinn whispered.

"What?" She looked toward the lockers her friends were sitting at. "What?" She repeated when there was no answer.

And then it hit her.

The head on Quinn's shoulder was slumped a little and the hand in it's hair had stilled. There was no heaving intake of breath. Quinn's free hand was wiping at tears, and Brittany's head was in an unmoving lap.

"Oh, God." Santana whispered.

He was gone.

Sam was dead.

Santana crouched down in front of Quinn and wiped her hair from her face, before brushing away a few tears. Quinn shook her head and motioned to Brittany. Santana took the hint and shook Brittany's shoulders lightly getting the girl to move into her arms and Santana wrapped them securely around the blonde's back gently running her hand over her spinet trying to calm her in any way.

"Quinn's close to dying only a minute more," Rachel had started up again, it wasn't to be rude, it wasn't to be insensitive it was all because she was scared. "Rachel will soon be lying on the floor, Brittany won't stop shaking her innocence is gone…"

Her voice drifted off into the background as something dawned on Santana. Quinn then Rachel then Brittany, she'd be alone. And it didn't make any sense, she was only listed once so what happens then? Does she move to the end? Or is she actually next? _Sam was a hero and for now Santana is safe._

Could she possibly be before Quinn?

"…While Kurt and Blaine will never love again, sixteen beautiful souls are trapped inside this house of mine!" The short singer finished.

Santana combed her hand through Brittany's hair as the girl shifted in her arms letting her head rest on her shoulder, "I never told him how I felt." She herd her whisper.

"Huh?"

"S-Sam." Brittany said louder, "I…I-I never told him how I felt. I never said 'I love you' I wanted too, I just…" She trailed off.

"He knew." Santana whispered, "he knew Brittany."

"And he loved you, too." Quinn followed.

"But I never told him."

Santana kissed Brittany's temple, hoping to calm the blonde's breaths a little. As she continued rubbing circles along her back she found her girlfriend with her eyes. Quinn's eyes were closed and her head was resting against the one on her shoulder as her hand combed through Sam's blonde hair once more.

"We should leave." Rachel spoke. "Staying here, something's gonna happen and we should leave."

"Where will we go?" Quinn asked looking toward her.

"Anywhere." Rachel stated. "We can't…it's stupid to just stay here!"

"I don't wanna leave him." Brittany pushed herself away from Santana. "We can't leave him."

Santana's eyes scanned the hallway as the noise from the speakers faded away. There was a short shadowy figure down the hall slowly making it's way toward him. "What is that?" She whispered tapping Quinn's arm with her hand.

"What?"

"That." She pointed, "what is it?"

The figure kept, coming forward, when Rachel looked it's way she screamed, "we need to go!…We need to go!" The figure was heading toward her. "Please! Can we just go?"

Santana stood up, while Brittany helped Quinn lay Sam on the floor.

There were a few locker slams causing Rachel to turn around with a scream as the figure got closer the shortest girl took off down the hall.

"Rachel!" Santana called, but the girl didn't answer. "Quinn, what are you doing?" The girl was walking in the direction Rachel had gone.

"It's Artie." Brittany's voice pierced through the air.

Santana looked at the figure that was stopped as it had ran into the wall. I was the boy, but he wasn't moving. Santana couldn't bring herself to walk to the other side of the hallway and check on him. There was no point.

He was dead.

"Where'd Quinn go?" She asked after turning back to where her girlfriend had been. "Brittany? Where'd Quinn go?"

Brittany didn't answer. Her head was on Sam's chest, she was laying with his limp body. Crying into his blood soaked shirt. Santana took a step in the direction Quinn and Rachel were. Her eyes were scanning the area, frantically searching for any sign of her girlfriend. "She was just here."

"W-who?"

Santana looked over to Brittany who was now sitting up, looking at her hands. From what she could see the blonde was trying to wipe away Sam's blood.

_Brittany won't stop shaking her innocence is gone._

There was no truer statement.

Brittany; the bubbly, loveable, ditzy blonde had lost all innocence. She'd watched her boyfriend die, listened to his last few heaving breaths as he tried to not choke on his own blood. She had heard the sickening voice state how everything would go down.

Brittany was no longer herself.

"Quinn." Santana said after a moment, "she was just here." She watched the blonde a moment before crouching down to join her, "Britt…" She paused, what was she supposed to say? I'm sorry?

It would do no good.

_"Nothing is ever what it seems." _The voice cracked through again.

"I just want it to stop." The dancer said quietly.

Santana's eyes traced over her best friends face. This wasn't right, none of it was right.

_"If you closed your eyes you could only dream…"_

"Shut up." Brittany whispered, her head was in her hands.

_'You think you've got it figured out_  
_I'll tell you now what this is about_  
_Every single day I witnessed another blow_  
_Sometimes I wished you'd take it slow_  
_The pain was real both mental and physical_  
_And now we're here and you're hysterical' _

"Santana!"

"Quinn! God, where'd you go?" She jumped up to meet her girlfriend.

"Rachel." Quinn answered as Santana wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm sorry I ran." Rachel whispered as the couple parted.

_'Reunited four become one_  
_Every moment another surprise is done_  
_You'll notice the last rhyme was no spoiler_  
_You're all gone there's no specific order_  
_Sixteen came in and five have died_  
_There are only a few hours left and none will survive'_

"Just stop." Brittany had been whispering it repeatedly, her head cradled in her hands as she still sat beside Sam.

_'Artie was a message one of you is next_  
_Listen well I'll put you to a test_  
_Girls are you listening party of four?_  
_Before this is over I'll have started a war_  
_You have a few hints this time won't be a gun_  
_This song of yours will be forever unsung_  
_A middle word switched years ago_  
_There's no escape no way to know_  
_If you're quick maybe love could settle with goodbye_  
_A simple parting before she dies…'_

"It's me." Rachel gasped. "We had it figured out and now it's changed…It's me. I'm next!"

"How do you get that?" Santana wondered.

Brittany had finally moved away from Sam, parting with a kiss to his cheek. She wiped at her eyes as she joined the other girls. "I think I liked it better with the music on."

Santana gave her a soft smile, reaching her hand out and squeezing Brittany's own before taking Quinn's with her other one.

"This song of yours swill be forever unsung." Rachel stated simply.

"That's what you're going on?"

"Broadway." The girl stated, "hello, I'm a singer!"

"We all sing." Brittany corrected.

"Technically." Rachel sighed, "but if they had said something about dancing, you can't honestly think I'd be next instead of you, because I-"

"How was Artie a message?" Santana broke her off.

"You don't think there's like a message attached to him or something, do you?" the tallest girl offered.

"I really don't wanna find out." Santana answered.

"Reunited four become one." Quinn said, "that was the first line right?"

"No." Santana shook her head.

"Nothing is ever what it seems." Rachel said. "If you closed your eyes you could only dream."

"The pain was real both mental and physical." Brittany said, "whoever's doing this had suffered from us?"

"We weren't that bad." Santana said, "were we?" She looked over to Quinn who looked at Rachel.

"If this is because of you guys-" Rachel was cut off by Brittany.

"We figured it out. We knew the order earlier, but now…it's different. Now there is no order."

Santana nodded, "and Artie was a message."

"I dated him." Brittany said, "do you think-"

"No!" Santana shook her head, "no."

"San-"

"No."

The rhyme had said five were dead. _Sixteen came in and five have died._ Brody, Artie, Sugar, Puck and Sam. That meant everyone else was alive at the moment. _Reunited four become one_, which means that whoever was doing this was using the cameras in the school to watch everyone's movements and right now they're focusing on them. They were putting them to a test, telling them a few hints to figure out who was next. This time there would be no gun. Maybe they could figure it out and stop the attack when it happened?

"Oh, my God."

"What, Quinn?" Santana's eyes snapped toward the girl.

"It's me." The girl whispered.

"What?" Rachel wondered.

"Me." Quinn said, "I'm next."

Santana shook her head, "no, because you _were_ next, we figured that out earlier, you were next and now it's changed."

"Maybe that's what they want us to think." Rachel suggested.

"Not necessarily." Quinn said, "maybe _you _were next Santana…Sam was a hero and for now Santana is safe."

Santana had wondered about that earlier. "But why is it you?"

"Artie was a message." Quinn said. "He's in a wheelchair. _I _was in one last year-"

"If that's what you're going on then my song logic-"

"A middle word switched years ago." Quinn interrupted, "my name is Lucy Quinn Fabray. Quinn is my middle name, a middle word switched years ago." And there's a reason Quinn got into Yale.

"Love." Santana whispered. "It is you."

"If you're quick maybe love could settle with goodbye." Her girl agreed.

_A simple parting before she dies…_

* * *

**...So there we are...**

**...Please let me know what you think, I'll appreciate any comment you have about it and I thank you for reading!**


	5. Not Her

**Okay, so I'm really sorry for the delay, but I just got a new laptop and for a while I was out of a computer, but now I'm all set up and we shall proceed...**

**...Once again, thanks for the support I really appreciate all of you**

* * *

Not her.

It couldn't be her. Anyone else, but not her.

They had to have been standing there silently for at least five minutes. It was Quinn. Quinn was the next victim.

"What are we waiting for?" Brittany finally breathed out. "We shouldn't be here, we should get away. I-I don't want to be here anymore." Her eyes drifted to the boy laying by the lockers.

Santana was nodding, "yeah, yeah, let's go." She looked up to Quinn, squeezing her hand, "don't you dare let go."

Quinn gave her a small nod.

"I mean it, Quinn." Santana stated firmly, "you're not leaving me."

Her girlfriend didn't say anything as the four of them started moving forward, they were walking in the direction Rachel and Quinn had run in previously. And conveniently the haunted soundtrack had decided to kick in again. Santana stepped as closely to Quinn as physically possible without walking all over her, her girlfriend was a half-step ahead of her, Santana's left shoulder pressed up against the back of Quinn's right. Through the flickering lights Santana made out the door to the auditorium, "there, let's go in there, they have that exit on the balcony and the one in the back."

"Is getting out really the best idea?" Rachel asked, "you know what happened to Sam."

"Yes." Santana nodded, her eye shooting to the taller blonde on her other side, her pace had slowed at the sound of the boys name. "I know what happened, but if we stay inside we're all dead and I'm not gonna watch Quinn die, okay?"

"I understand-"

"No, you don't!" Santana snapped, "don't tell me you do…five years I've known Quinn for five years and you knew Brody for one…you didn't watch him die, it's not the same." A few lockers slammed before a set of gunshots rang through the air, Santana quickly pushed Quinn to the side, the two of them hitting the wall before they were on the ground in the shadows Santana covering the girl with her own body, her eyes missing where Rachel and Brittany had gone.

"I thought there was no gun!" Rachel screeched from the darkness.

If they weren't currently in the situation they were in the girls' comment would've been funny.

Santana noticed the shots were still going off, but whoever was firing them wasn't really trying to hit them. They couldn't be, because one of them would've been hit by now.

Quinn pushed herself from Santana's shielding body, "we should keep going." She whispered.

Santana nodded, her eyes drifting along the hallway in search of the other too, but she saw nothing.

"Santana." Quinn whispered.

"You're okay?" She turned to her girlfriend, "you weren't hit?"

"No, I'm fine."

Santana nodded before she turned to the hallway again, "Rachel? Britt?" Her voice didn't carry too loudly and she didn't get an answer, "Quinn, what if the warning was wrong…what if?"

"Don't." Quinn broke her off, "Santana they know where we're going. They'll meet us in the auditorium, they're probably already there."

She felt Quinn brush a hand through her hair and found herself nodding along, "yeah, you and me…we'll see them in there." She tried sounding confident.

"We will." Quinn agreed tapping Santana's knees to get her to crawl forward, heading toward the door once more.

The gunshots had faded away as the pair slowly inched toward the door to the auditorium, though once the door was in reach neither girl wanted to stand up to try the handle out. "What are the chances that'll just open on it's own?" Quinn questioned.

Santana rolled her eyes, because that's just what they needed at the moment, "slim to none." As she kneeled next to the door, Quinn lay her head to rest upon her shoulder, breathing in deeply. "You okay?"

The blonde nodded, "yeah, I'm okay." She paused for a minute, "no, actually…I-I'm scared."

Santana sighed, "yeah, me too."

Quinn pulled away, "we should go in…we-we'll stand up together?"

"Yeah." Santana laced her finger's with Quinn's once again. "Are we ready."

"They're in there right?" Quinn whispered.

"Of course."

"I'm ready."

Santana found herself nodding as she slowly she rose to her feet, Quinn doing the same. Within a second her free hand was on the door handle and she cranked it quickly and pulled the blonde in with her, the door slowly swung shut, crashing as it met with the frame once more.

The auditorium was completely blacked out, there was no adjusting to be done, there was no light whatsoever, the windows within the doors were blacked out so the strobe lights did nothing for the room.

"Did the music stop?" Quinn whispered.

Santana glanced around confused, only to realize that there was in fact no music playing within the auditorium, but she could still hear the faint sound of the soundtrack coming from the hallway. "I think the room is blocked out."

"Does that mean we're not on camera?"

"Hopefully." Santana whispered back before, doing her best to glance around the area once more. She opened her mouth the call for the other two, but right before the sound came out she hesitated, was it really a good idea?

Quinn seemed to think it was as she called out, "Rachel, Brittany, are you in here!"

"Quinn!"

Santana's head snapped in the direction of the voice, "Brittany, you're okay?"

She felt a hand wrap around her arm, "oh, God! Please tell me that's you!"

"It is, Britt, it's okay." The girl was crying.

"No it's not! I can't see…I-I lost Rachel, I'd thought I lost you guys, I don't know what's going on and I just want to go home…I want my mom."

Santana instinctively wrapped the blonde into her arms. "It's gonna be okay." She found herself whispering. It's like her mouth had a mind of her own, because that was not at all what she had been thinking moments before.

"Did you say you lost Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah." Brittany was nodding. "One second we were all together, then the shots broke out and you two went one way we went the other, she was with me for a moment, but when we reached the auditorium she wasn't with me anymore."

"Did she make it in here with you?" Santana wondered.

"I thought she had. I could've sworn she was behind me but when I said her name all I heard was a fit of laughter and it scared me enough to hide in the row of chairs right here."

"But you think she was in here?"

"I don't kn-" She broke off as the skylights from above clicked on with a boom and all of their heads turned toward the stage. "Oh, my God!"

Rachel was in the middle of the stage, the lights surrounding her as a masked figure gripped her from behind, an arm wrapped around her neck, and a knife pressed into her chest. Her head was bleeding as if they had pushed her into something beforehand. "Come to enjoy the show I see!" The figure shouted, but their voice was disguised. "You know how Rachel is with theatrics…figured I'd make a big show of it!"

"You let her go!" Quinn called out, "please!"

"Begging will get you no where, Quinn."

"B-but we figured it out." Brittany quivered as she pulled away from Santana, "It's not her turn!"

"You think I care about the order!" The figure shouted. Santana could see Rachel shaking within his grasp. "This is all a game to me…I make the rules this time, not you!"

One of the lights creaked and their eyes looked toward the ceiling as it lit up the balcony. There was another masked figure stood with Tina in their grasp, knife in their hand as well.

"It's one or the other!" Their attention was drawn back onto the stage. "You can choose. Rachel or Tina?…Tina or Rachel?…Take your time, I'm in no hurry."

"We have to do something!" Quinn panicked as they three looked to each other. "I'm not doing this. I'm not choosing."

"We have to." Brittany said, "if we don't they'll both die."

"That's just it, even if we choose, there's two people they'll both kill them it won't matter who we pick." Santana replied.

"Then what do we do?" Quinn asked, "watch them die?"

"No of course not." Santana shook her head…Her eyes glanced toward the stage, the figure seemed to be whispering something to a whimpering Rachel. Santana paused on them for a moment before her eyes reached the balcony, "there!" She whispered, "you see that! Mike's behind them, he's gonna take care of Tina…all we have to do is get Rachel."

"And how do we do that?"

Santana watched Mike creep up on the balcony, "like this…We pick Rachel-"

"Santana wait!"

"Let her go!" She hollered.

The figure laughed, "as you wish," He pulled the knife away from the shorter girl before pushing her toward the floor before running into the darkness. Quinn and Brittany took of toward the stage Santana looked toward the balcony where Mike was battling with the figure up there. It seemed as though his dancing came in handy for this as he pulled a few moves before getting the guy to drop the knife saving Tina in the process.

Santana wasted no time in running onto the stage to join the other three. "Rachel, are you okay?" She asked as she jumped onto the platform.

The other girl was crouched over and holding her neck, "I-I think, I think s-so."

"What about Tina?" Brittany asked looking toward the balcony, the girl was safe in the arms of her boyfriend.

"Come on." Quinn said, pulling Rachel to her feet. Santana and Brittany followed behind. "We should get out of here."

"Why do you think they let me go?" Rachel asked after a moment as the group walked down the steps.

Santana shrugged, glancing toward her girlfriend, who was looking at the shorter brunette. "I don't know…just be grateful."

"I am." Rachel said, "believe me, I a-"

A gunshot.

"Tina!"

Santana's head whipped back toward the balcony, "no!" She and Brittany shouted as they watched the body fall into the sea of chairs.

"Tina!" Mike cried again leaning against the bars of the balcony. Where had that shot come from?

It all happed so fast, the shot the scream the crash of the chairs…

…and then the sound of a knife unsheathing, a gush of air, the squish of the knife slicing though skin, a choking sound and…

"Quinn!"

* * *

**Okay, so I know this chapter isn't incredibly long, and I hope that doesn't upset you too much, but I really just wanted to get the story updated and everything...**

**...thanks again for reading...let me know what you think!**


	6. The Goodbye

**I've decided to stop promising for sooner updates, because I suck at keeping up with them...but I am sorry for it always taking so long to update...**

**Thanks again to everyone...**

* * *

Relief.

That's what she felt after immediately turning around.

Quinn was okay…for the most part.

After the very brief (extremely brief) relief, Santana felt a sudden jolt of heartbreak. She knew it had been to good to be true. Quinn was fine, physically. But emotionally was a completely different story.

Her girlfriend was holding a shaking Rachel on the floor, the brunette was in her lap as though they had fallen to the floor together, Quinn catching Rachel before she crashed to the floor alone. Quinn was shaking too, her hands covered in blood as she tried to stop the bleeding in Rachel's stomach.

Santana didn't even glance at Brittany as the blonde leaned into her, she only wrapped her arms around the girl pulling her close.

Whoever was there moments before, whoever had attacked them had dashed out as soon as it was over. Why they hadn't tried to kill anyone else was a mystery. They had a chance to get them all, no one had been watching, they were all preoccupied with Tina's fall that they hadn't even realized someone was hiding behind them.

"You shouldn't have done that." Quinn whispered, "R-Rachel, you should've…" she was shaking her head violently.

Rachel let out a tiny, "stop," waving her hand with the demand.

Quinn sniffled shaking her head still. "you can't…" but she broke off as her voice shook, and a few tears fell from her eyes. She lay her head to rest on the stage behind her, hands still pressing against the tiny singer's stomach.

After a few moments of silence Brittany pulled away from Santana, grasping her hand and then pulling her to the floor with her. Santana moved to sit beside Quinn, "you're okay." She whispered, one of her hands floating down to grasp Rachel's, "we're gonna be okay." Beside her Brittany scooted a little to lay her head upon Santana's shoulder, causing the Latina to let her other hand drift to her own, they locked pinkies before Santana turned and kissed Quinn's cheek.

"Y-you know, I-I-I never said anything to Kurt about his hot pink leather coat." Rachel said after a moment, "I always wanted him to know it was a-awesome."

"You'll tell him later." Brittany put in.

Rachel nodded slowly, "I think it'll look good with the black vest and he has the light pink shirt, and those leather pants."

Santana nodded, "you're right, it'd look awesome."

Santana's eyes fell onto Quinn's left hand which was drifting toward Rachel's face and pushing a few loose strands out of her eyes. The blonde was still shaking her head, not as violently as she had been before, but she was still shaking it. The four of them fell into a numb silence and Santana's eyes lifted to the balcony once more. Mike was gone, and for a moment she wondered if he was okay.

But really, what did it matter?

She was beginning to think none of them were going to make it.

Sam was dead, Brody was dead.

Tina was dead, Sugar and Puck were dead.

Artie was dead.

Mercedes had been shot, the same place Sam had been shot, which meant that she had most likely met her end a few minutes before the blonde boy had.

And now this.

Now Rachel.

"There's so much blood." Quinn cried out. Her voice was shaking and she started moving her hands again, "I-I can't-" She shook her head, "it won't stop, there's so much blood." She moved around, pushing Rachel into Santana's lap before crawling on her knees, stilling next to the brunette, "give me your bandana or something." She demanded.

Santana quickly did as she was asked, untying the bandana and slipping it into her girlfriends hands. Quinn then proceeded to try and stop the bleeding, ripping Rachel's shirt open to get a better view of the wound before she pressed the material against it causing Rachel to gasp in pain, squeezing Santana's hand tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Quinn whispered as she continued to push.

Santana watched the blonde squeeze her eyes shut and shake her head once more.

"This is my fault, I should've-you shouldn't have pushed me." Quinn cried, "Rachel, you-you…there's _so _much blood!"

"Quinn." Rachel whispered, "stop, p-please."

The shorter blonde was still pushing into Rachel's stomach with the bandana, but it was no use, the material wasn't stopping the blood flow, the liquid only seeped through the material and gush around Quinn's hand.

Santana didn't understand, how could someone so little hold so much blood? It didn't make any sense. Rachel's so tiny you just don't expect someone her size to have that much blood.

"Is she gonna die?" Brittany whimpered.

"No!" Quinn argued, "no, she's not. Y-you're not." She turned back to the girl in Santana's lap, "I just need-I need something more." She looked around hopelessly for another kind of material to help. "Is anyone wearing a belt or something, m-maybe we could tie it around her stomach, we-we could…" She trailed off, "what about Tina?"

"Quinn-"

"Santana, go see if she's wearing something we could use."

"She's dressed as a sexy nurse, she was barely wearing anything."

"Just check."

"I'm not leaving you alone." Santana argued.

"I'm not alone." Quinn replied, "Rachel's here…and it's-it's just across the way, we'll still be in the same room."

"Q-"

"Please!" Quinn snapped, "Santana, please."

Santana watched her girlfriend for a small moment. She was hurting, and Santana understood. Rachel was Quinn's best friend, they talked every week as often as they could. Rachel was like Quinn's Brittany. The Latina Quinn press her head against her arm as she tried to stop herself from crying.

"Britt, help." Santana whispered.

The blonde quickly jumped into action helping Santana set Rachel firmly on the floor, before the two of them made their way to the other side of the room, where Tina had fallen.

"Is Rachel gonna die?" Brittany asked again.

Santana looked back toward the stage, Quinn was wiping Rachel's hair out of her face again. "Yeah, Britt." She whispered, "she is."

"Why?"

"I honestly have no idea." Santana started, "I really don't know why any of this is happening. It makes no sense."

"There she is." Brittany whispered after a few minutes of silence.

She was referring to the Asian girl laying on a row of chairs.

"Oh, my God." Santana muttered. Tina was jumbled in the chairs, her back bent over a few chairs, her hands brushing against the floor.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Brittany said, as they took the sight in more closely. She was shot in the chest. Right at the heart, blood was everywhere along her tight white shirt. Some had run down her neck and onto her face as she landed kind of upside down. And it looked as though her left arm had broken.

Santana glanced the blonde's way watching her turn away, respectfully Santana turned around, hearing Brittany throw up behind her. The Latina glanced back toward the girl upon the chairs before glancing back over to Quinn and Rachel.

There was nothing.

They'd be returning empty handed.

Tina wasn't even wearing a belt.

"Okay." Brittany stood back up wiping at her mouth.

"You okay?" Santana turned to her.

Brittany didn't really answer, which was understandable because it was a pretty stupid question, obviously she wasn't okay. None of them were. "Come on." Santana grabbed the blonde's hand and started tugging her back toward Rachel and Quinn.

"But what about…?"  
"There's nothing." Santana answered, tugging once more, causing Brittany to follow.

Quinn looked up as they approached them, "what'd you get?" She asked, her eyes scanning the two of them. "Guys?"

"Q, there wasn't anything we could get." Santana said, crouching back down.

"No," Quinn got up, "there has to be something."

"Quinn-"

"I'll go, since you're obviously useless." Quinn snapped, "Rach, I'll be right back."

Santana watched her walk away with a sad look before she looked down at Rachel. The brunette was looking at her intently.

"Sh-she didn't mean that, Santana." Rachel tried, "she-she's just-"

"Shh, I know." Santana said. She found herself hooking her hands under Rachel's arms and pulling her up to rest once again in her arms. Her eyes scanned down Rachel's body, the girl was clenching the blood soaked bandana in her fist and her eyes screwed shut for a moment. "Are you in a lot of pain?" Santana asked.

"It comes and goes I guess." Rachel breathed out, opening her eyes. "Ma-maybe you guys should go." She suggested, "I-I don't want Quinn to watch me die. I don't wanna put her through that." She swallowed thickly, "I don't want a-any of you to suffer."

"Hey, we're not going anywhere."

Brittany leaned against the stage before she slid down, sitting against Santana, her back pressed against the cold wood. She then reached down and gripped the hand Rachel was holding the bandana in, prompting the short diva to let the bandana fall to the floor.

"I-I'm very grateful." Rachel said, "to be here, and if I had to choose who to spend my last moments with…" She shook her head, "I-I'm just really glad it's with the three of you." She paused breathing in as deeply as she could before whispering, "I'm getting cold." Her eyes fluttered between Brittany and Santana, "it's a-almost over."

"Here." Santana leaned forward and shook the jacket she was wearing off her shoulders before snatching it from behind her and draping it over Rachel's chest.

The shortest girl gave her a smile before she let out a small chuckle, "I can't believe I look like this." She motioned to her green face. "I can't believe I'm dying as Elphaba."

"You look great." Brittany commented, shaking the girls hand.

"And you're a terrible liar." Rachel hummed.

Santana let out a tearful chuckle, as her eyes started spilling over with tears. She sniffled, trying to keep the tears in, but each effort was worthless as they just kept falling.

"There was nothing." Quinn cursed as she came back, "what good is she? She's not even wearing a damn belt, some nurse she is-"

"Q."

Quinn settled back down beside Rachel, her eyes scanned over the girl, her hand landing against the girls stomach, "if you could sit up, Rachel, we could tie the jacket…" She broke off as Rachel's free hand gripped her wrist in protest. "But Rachel," Quinn shook her head, "there's still time, we can figure something out."

"I can't feel anything." Rachel whispered, "Quinn, I'm dying."

"No."

"I'm dying." She repeated.

"B-but you can't." Quinn cried, "you need to finish NYADA, Broadway needs to know who you are, there are awards you've yet to win." She moved her hand to grip Rachel's tightly, "don't leave, please…Rachel, don't go."

"Quinn-"

"No, I wasted so much time!" The blonde continued, "I-I spent three years hating you, torturing you when we could've been where we are now. I haven't-I haven't finished making up for lost time. You can't die, Rachel, not today, not now. Please, just hang in a little bit longer, I'll figure something out. I promise, I'll get you out of here, I'll get us all out. Rachel jus-" She stopped as she glanced toward the girls face.

Her eyes were closed and her breathing had slowed to a halt.

"Rachel." Quinn said, shaking the other girl desperately, "please, Rachel, come on, wake up!"

"Quinn," Santana reached out, trying to grab her hand.

Quinn pulled that hand away, gripping Rachel's hand with both of them. Her shoulders shook as she started sobbing, her head forehead leaning against the intertwined hands. "I'm so sorry…I-I'm sorry."

Santana could only watch the scene in front of her for a moment before she lay her head on Brittany's shoulder, closing her eyes. Her heart broke with every sob and apology that slipped past her girlfriends mouth.

* * *

**There we have it, sorry if I'm making anyone upset or mad by killing everyone but that's kind of the point of a horror story not everyone survives...**

**...let me know how you feel...was it good? Was it bad?**


End file.
